


Heroes Must Die

by letmeshinebright



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anger, Blood, Choking, Death, Other, Rage, aaaaaah im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:30:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7927855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmeshinebright/pseuds/letmeshinebright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if Reaper was successful in obtaining all of the overwatch member locations?</p>
<p>look out world here comes pain and suffering</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heroes Must Die

**Author's Note:**

> Okay for starters: Sorry  
> This is kinda short? Whoops 
> 
> Mostly I wanted to try my hand at more graphic content (since im still kinda new at this writing biz. ahhaha)
> 
> Hope you enjoy...?
> 
> Contact me directly at letmeshinebright.tumblr.com

The evening was drawing long, most everyone in the lab had gone home for the evening hours ago, but Dr. Ziegler was persistent in her work. Sparks flew from her welding tool as she put finishing details into the Valkyrie suit. Angela finally leaned back in her chair, raising her goggles and wiping her brow, huffing.

“Now, let’s see…. If this works,” her words were interrupted with a yawn, standing slowly from her chair to pick up the set of wings, placing them in the gravity beam, allowing them to free float within the space. The Doctor took a step back, pressing a small button on a remote control. The wings feathers glowed to life, yellow beams stretching out into the space. Dr. Ziegler covered her eyes slightly with her hand, shielding them from the bright glare, and clicked the wings off. She smiled, setting the remote down.

“This looks like a good place to call it a night,” Angela yawned again, removing her goggles fully from her head and placing them on the work table, moving to sit at her computer. She glanced up at the clock, quarter past midnight. She gave a tired sigh, “Just need to put this into my report and I should be good to go,” She could not help but smile at herself, she had been attempting to improve the Valkyrie suit wings for weeks, perhaps give them the ability to work like a birds wings, instead of just simple gliding capabilities. She turned on the computer, beginning to type away on the keyboard.

-

The bodyguard slumped against the ground. Face pale, limbs lifeless, cheeks hollow and eyes dead. Heavy boots continued to walk down the hall, discarding the shotguns as he strut onward. They clattered against the tile floor behind him, abandoned. _I don’t need them. This won’t take long._

He continued on, counting down the door numbers _. 205, 206, 207_. His voice was gravely and low, a hint of excitement could almost be claimed to be heard as well. The masked man cracked his knuckled, grinding his teeth as he smiled. The door he was hunting came into view, _220._ The man came to a halt.

_“Knock knock,”_ Reaper growled, his body swirling with purple and black smoke as he phased through the door silently. He reappeared a moment later on the other side, excitement seeming to make his arms buzz. He was thrilled, he was impatient, he was desirous.

_He was **hungry.**_

He could not hold his dark chuckle from escaping his lips, yet came out more like a growl as he walked forward. The doctor was seated in a swivel chair facing away from the door at the far wall, typing away and oblivious to what was approaching her.

“Doctor,” Reaper called just audible enough for Angela to hear. He saw as it caused her to jump slightly, a startled noise escaping her lips.

“O-oh! I’m sorry, I didn’t realize I was not alone-!” She turned in her seat, a laugh in her speech until she saw the figure. She froze in place, eyes going wide. Reaper could not begin to hide the bitter chuckle from coming out.

“What’s wrong, Dr. Ziegler? You look like you’ve seen a _ghost,_ ” Reaper teased, transitioning into a wraith, closing the distance between them much faster than what Angela would have wanted. She tried to scramble away, falling out of her chair in the process. She hit the floor with a grunt. Reaper reformed, laughing cruelly at her.

“Come on, Angela, at least give me a challenge,” It was a cat and mouse game, he didn’t move closer until she stood up, moving away again until there was at least a table between them, “We both know how this will end, don’t we?”

She was panting, shaking her head no in fear and rejection, “Y-you’re a monster, Reaper. What do you want?”

The man hissed, moving around the table, “Oh… that was a low blow. I’m hurt. But let’s not forget who made me this way, Doctor,” venom dripped from his words as he made his first lunge at her. Angela screamed, ducking under the table and quickly crawling away. Reapers laugh plagued her ears.

“Do you not know? Do you not recognize me?” Anger swelled up in Reaper, taking the table and throwing it. The table flew aside, hitting the Valkyrie wings out of the air and crashing to the floor. Angela yelled in protest, running further away but never seeming to be far enough.

“You’re a beast! A ruthless murderer! That is all the news says about you!” She grunted, throwing a clipboard at Reaper, but it simply passed through his body. “Y-you k-killed Winston!” She cried as he laughed coldly, lunging forward again. This time the doctor was not as fortunate. Reaper tackled Angela to the ground. One hand holding her right arm down, the other holding her left hand above her head. Angela cried out in pain. Reaper growled again, pleased.

“Angela,” Reaper jeered, twisting her hand the wrong way, causing Angela to squirm and cry out. “Say it. Say my name,”

She closed her eyes, grunting, trying to push him away with her legs but ultimately failing. He pinned her shoulder with his elbow, gripping her face with his hand, forcing it forward as his mask disintegrated away, revealing his face to her. His face was scarred with burns, but not unrecognizable. He growled when she refused to open her eyes. “ _Look at me!_ ” Reaper roared, banging her head against the floor. Finally she slowly opened her eyes, fear now mixing with shock and questions.

“Reyes…” She whispered, tears swelling in her eyes, “No… you’re dead…”

This caused Reapers blood to boil red hot. His grip on her face tightened, squeezing her neck harder, causing her to choke slightly. His teeth were grit together so hard that he started to pant. Reaper leaned into her ear, he could feel her body quake under his.

“ _Not. Dead._ ” He hissed, both hands coming to her neck now and squeezing. He didn’t tighten all the way, he wanted her to suffer. He wanted her to beg for mercy, and he wanted to watch the hope die in her eyes. Her hands raised to his own shoulders, trying to push him away but the strength was fleeting. Breath came up short, she was only capable of small choking sounds. He released her neck slightly, listening as she gasped for breath with perverted pleasure.

“I _wasn’t_ dead when the Watchpoint blew up. I _wasn’t_ dead when you tested on me with your stupid little healing unit. And I _wasn’t_ dead when you left me in that morgue,” He growled out each word with pure loathing. His smile was cruel, watching Angela’s face turn red from lack of oxygen. “What’s your excuse, Ziegler?”

_“I’m… sorry,”_

The choked out words caught Reaper off guard. For a moment his grip loosening enough for Angela to gasp in a breath, but the moment was brief. His body seemed to vibrate all at once, roaring in anger as he squeezed his hands tighter and tighter around her neck. She would have screamed if she could, but when her mouth opened no sound came out. Angela’s face went red, then purple. Finally, the hands pushing so desperately against Reapers wide shoulders gave way, falling to the ground softly. Her eyes looked into his one last time, before the light faded away and her mouth gave a final sigh. But he continued to squeeze. Shaking her body like a ragdoll now.

“Die…. Die….” He hissed, dragging the talons on his gloves over her neck before piercing the skin, the sharp points breaking her flesh easily. Blood spilled out quickly, coating his fingers and palms in the red liquid. Hot, angry tears welled in his red eyes, falling onto her neck, mixing with the blood as it dripped to the floor. He released his hands from her neck to pull down her shirt, ripping it slightly to expose the top of her left breast. He surged his mouth forward, latching his mouth over her heart, biting down greedily and drank. Usually he would will the soul out of the body and absorb it like that, but drinking from the source tasted much better. It made his heart feel warm, alive. And though the neck was thought more traditional, the heart was a much stronger source.

He did not stop until every drop of life was gone. His belly felt full and heavy with blood. It was almost sickening how satisfied he felt. Reaper raised himself off of the floor, wiping his mouth before his mask materializing back over his bloodied face. He cast a cold gaze down at Angela’s body, skin pale white with the absence of her blood.

“Puede pasar a tu alma en silencio…” he whispered, but the tone was anything but forgiving. Reaper broke his eyes away from the scene as he walked away. His body transitioned into its wraith form, floating silently out of the office. He had done what he came for.

_**Now. Onto the next.** _

**Author's Note:**

> And Finally: I'm sorry.  
> and sorry if the Spanish is wrong I am trusting google translate lol
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
